In His Arms Chp 9-12
by GeGe
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secrets are revealed.


Title: In His Arms  
Author: GeGe  
Rating: PG. Nightmares   
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team. They belong to Stephan J. Cannell  
Comments:Yes. If you like let me know, If you hate you can still let me know.  
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secrets are revealed.  
  
NOTE: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I posted hoping to get some feedback on whether or not people liked it and all of you did. THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
  
  
  
Chp 9  
  
Murdock poked his head into Amy's room and saw her looking out the window. She smiled when she saw him. Murdock could tell that was a very nice fake smile. He sat down next to her bed and took her hand. "Where are the guys at?" Amy asked as she turned to face him. "They are out in the hall, I thought we should talk first. Amy do you know who did this to you?" Amy looked away and nodded. "They said they were working for Thomas Angel. They told me so that I would tell you guys." Murdock closed his eyes remembering the past. The team had shut down Angels Heroin operation and disgraced him in the eyes of his drug dealing family. He had come out of hiding two weeks ago. Two bad the team did not know that. Angel was also a member of the POW camp were the guys were held. In the end Angel ended up betraying his fellow prisoners for a good hot meal. "Amy, Hannibal is outside and he is really worried about you." Murdock said. Amy turned her head quickly and said "He must really pity ne now and I know what you are thinking and the answer is no." Murdock tried to talk to her but she forcefully turned her head and said " I dont want him helping me. The last thing I need from him is pity." She turned away with tears in her eyes. Just then the other guys knocked on the door. Amy smiled when she saw them, but tensed up when Hannibal entered. "How ya doing little sister?" BA asked. Amy said she was fine but ready to leave the hospital. She tried to avoid any eye contact with Hannibal, a fact that was not lost to him. Murdock quickly tried to get things moving. "Alright how about we get Amy out of here" He said. Amy was dressed quickly in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. She clung to Face for help to get up. BA got her release papers while Hannibal got medication from Dr. Thompson. Murdock knew the next few weeks would be hard on everyone. He just hoped he would be able to keep Amys secert.   
  
  
Chp 10  
  
Three days later the team was settled into a beach house. Face had actually rented the place for 6 months. The shock of the attack was wearing off for Amy. She was able to move around better and began to talk about the attack. Amy had told them that most of the bruises came from being thrown against the wall. She said the worst part was she did not know if she was going to be raped. "They kept telling me they would but all they did was touch me," She said. Hannibal was furious at himself and Angel for hurting Amy. She was as much a part of the team as Face, BA, or Murdock and he had not protected her.   
  
Chp 11  
  
That night Amy had a nightmare. She woke up screaming and gasping for breath. Face was immediately by her side trying to calm her down. She screamed when he touched her. By then Hannibal, BA, and Murdock were all in the room. She screamed at them yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU GUYS THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED" She screamed and cried as she tried to catch her breath. Amy then looked at Hannibal and said, "Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let this happen to me? A part of me hates you now." Hannibal's eyes fogged over as Amy's words began to crush him. Amy threw herself on the bed and began to cry. Just as quickly as she had woken up she was asleep again. Hannibal slowly turned and walked out of the room. The guilt was crushing him. He knew that Amy hated him and it was tearing him apart. Murdock saw the colonel leave and knew he would have to tell him the truth.   
  
Chp 12  
  
Murdock caught up with Hannibal. "Colonel she really did not mean that," Murdock said. Hannibal knew Murdock was trying to make him feel better. "Captain you and I both know she meant it. I never should have allowed her to join the team." Hannibal began to light a cigar that he found in his pocket. Murdock knew the colonel was wrong. "Hannibal you have no idea how wrong you are. What Amy said did not come out of anger it came out of love." Hannibal was confused. "Come on take a walk with me," Murdock said.  
  



End file.
